Sophie Anderson
History Early Life I was born in 1980 to my dad the seeker and my mum the protector. I was the second born, my older brother was 2 years of age when I was born. We lived in Eastern Germany and it wasn't fun. My family couldn't escape to Western Germany to leave Germany in total. I never had the chance to meet the rest of my family because they lived in Western Germany, I couldn't even talk to them. I was basically held prisoner because I had no freedom, no choice, the only thing I did have was my family, my best friend Halley, my cloths and my doll. Schooling I attuned school from the age of five, a year early because I was ready then. I went to the same school as my brother and Halley, my best friend. I had one dream, to be in the Olympics like Kati, my idol. I worked hard every day in figure skating and soon became the best in the class. One day when I was five Kati came to visit us and give us advice on how to became the best. I was star struck, my idol had come to visit my class. When Kati saw my skating she told me that I should never stop practicing and as soon as I'm old enough go for the Olympics. I did what Kati told me to do, practice and never give up. I did so for about a year, that's when it happened. Near Death I was walking home with my brother and Halley. The three of us were talking about how I was sure to win the skating competition the following day. Everything seemed normal, nothing was odd. I was staying at Halley's for a few hours so I said goodbye to my brother when we reached Halley's house. I helped Halley practice her gymnastics for her competition that was coming up. When that was done I left to walk home. I took a shortcut because it was nearly past my curfew. Biggest. Mistake. Ever. I walked right into a Navy worker who was enemies with my family. He recognised me and tried to take me prisoner but in the strugle I hit my head hard on cement and broke my skull. Real Death The Navy worker called the medic and lied saying he found me lying on the ground moaning. My parents arrived with my brother and Halley and her family. The doctor said I might make it and everyone went into a diffrent room. I opened my eyes and sat up. I was still alive but my head looked awful. Then a boy walked in, he looked around seventeen. He looked happy to see I was awake and said he was going to give me something to ease the pain. He told me I had a rare gift, then I thought he meant my figuer skating but now I'm not sure. He told me this might hurt a little and put a needle in my neck and I blacked out, I died. Ghost I woke up again and the boy who had given me the needle was talking to someone else. One of them sounded very angry. WIP Appearence and Gallery Now I always look diffrent so no one knows how I looked in 1986, when I died. Sophie8.jpg Sophie7.jpg Sophie6.png Sophie5.png Sophie4.png Sophie3.png Sophie2.jpg Sophie1.png Sophie.jpg Theme Song Relationships Category:Female Category:Watcher01